oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Josef von Sternberg
Josef von Sternberg (født Jonas Sternberg) '''kom til i en jødisk familie i Wien. Da han var to år gammel flyttet familien til Amerika, og han tilbrakte mesteparten av barndommen i New York City og Lynbrook, New York. Von Sternberg droppet ut av Jamaica High School og arbeidet som visergutt i en løpegutt på et lager. Han fikk senere en jobb som filmrenser og reperatør film, og arbeidet for William A. Brady på World Film Studio i Fort Lee, New Jersey. Han gjorde sin regidebut i 1925 med ''The Salvation Hunters'', en av de første amerikanske uavhengige filmene. Charlie Chaplin var imponert over ''The Salvation Hunters'', og oppmuntret Douglas Fairbanks og Mary Pickford å overta rettighetene til den. Pickford ba også Sternberg om å regissere en film med henne som stjerne, men forkastet hans første manus. Chaplin gav ham også i oppdrag til å skrive og regissere ''A Woman of the Sea'', med hans tidligere kjæreste Edna Purviance, men denne filmen ble senere ødelagt av Chaplin. Stillbilder fra ''A Woman of the Sea'' ble publisert av Purviance-familien i 2008. Von Sternberg hadde kommersiell suksess senere i tiåret med sen-periodens stumfilmer ''Siste kommando'' og ''The Docks of New York'' (1928), begge kjent for sine innflytelsesrike kinematografi. Hans rykte ble også fremmet av en rekke tidlige gangsterfilmer som ''Underworld'' og ''Thunderbolt. Von Sternberg karriere hadde tilbakegang etter '''''Thunderbolt og han aksepterte en invitasjon til å lage en film i Tyskland. I 1929 jobbet Sternberg i Berlin og regisserte den anerkjente filmen (1930) i både tysk og engelsk versjon samtidig, den første tyskspråklige talkie. Det var Den blå engel''.' Von Sternberg også gav den da lite kjente Marlene Dietrich i rollen som Lola Lola, den kvinnelige hovedrollen, og over natten ble hun en internasjonal stjerne. Sternberg og Dietrich fortsatte å samarbeide på '''Marokko (1930), X 27 (1931), Shanghaiekspressen (1932), Den blonde Venus (1932), Den røde keiserinnen (1934), og Kurtisanen fra Sevilla (1935). I 1932 bestilte von Sternberg arkitekten Richard Neutra å designe Von Sternberg House, en avant-garde amerikansk moderne arkitektonisk bolig inne i en inngjerdet eiendom sammensatt på areal i valnøtt lunder. Den lovløse øya (1952) ble von Sternberg siste Hollywood-film. Anatahan (1953), laget i Japan, er historien om en gruppe japanske soldater som nektet å tro at andre verdenskrig var over. Filmen ble regissert, fotografert, fortalt og skrevet av von Sternberg, på et begrenset budsjett, og ble en økonomisk fiasko. Det var også Sternberg siste film, Jet Pilot. I 1965 skrev von Sternberg en selvbiografi, Fun in a Chinese Laundry Von Sternberg døde av et hjerteinfarkt i 1969 i en alder av 75 år. Han ble gravlagt i Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery i Westwood, California i nærheten av flere filmselskapene. Filmografi 1941 -- Shanghai-mysterier (regissør, manus) 1932 -- Shanghaiekspressen (regissør) 1930 -- Marokko (regissør) 1929 -- Thunderbolt (regissør, manus) 1928 -- Siste kommando (regissør, historie) 1927 -- Underworld (regissør) Oscar ; Nominert : 1932/31 -- Beste Regissør for Shanghaieksressen : 1931/30 -- Beste Regissør for Marokko Sternberg, Josef von Sternberg, Josef von Sternberg, Josef von